This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods of reproducing images and more particularly relates to a system and method of reproducing images such that successive reproductions thereof (i.e., copies of copies) maintain the image quality of the original.
In order to reproduce a printed image, an analog image scanning system is often used. In such an analog system, a first record containing the printed image is scanned at a predetermined frequency (i.e., lines per unit time) and resolution (i.e., pixels per unit area). As the first record is scanned, a light source illuminates the image and a photo-sensitive electronic detector senses light reflected from the image. As the sensor senses the reflected light, the detector generates an analog signal in response to the reflected light sensed by the detector. A converter receives the analog signal and converts the analog signal into a digital signal, which is then transmitted to a computer whereat the digital signal is stored. The computer then passes the digital signal to a printer connected to the computer, so that a reproduction of the original image appearing on the first record is rendered onto a second record.
However, it has been observed that analog image scanning systems may produce reproductions having less image quality than the original. This degradation in image quality is exacerbated when successive reproductions (i.e., copies from copies) are made. Degradation in image quality is observed as different information being present in the reproduced printed image compared to the original image. That is, such analog systems may add information not present in the original. Alternatively, such analog systems may subtract information that was present in the original. This is primarily due to differences in calibration between equipment used to make the original image and equipment used to make the reproductions. The resulting reproduced image will thereby have degraded image quality because the information contained in the reproduced image is necessarily different from the information contained in the original.
Methods of controlling image quality in reproduced images are known. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,044 titled xe2x80x9cMarking Material Containing A Taggant, And Method Of Producing An Imagexe2x80x9d issued Apr. 5, 1995 in the name of Joseph D. Wright. The method of the Wright patent uses taggants incorporated into marking materials (e.g., toner, ink or marking film) used to create and control reproduced images in a reproduction machine. According to this patent, the reproduction system identifies the particular material forming the image being scanned by recognizing one or more taggants therein. The taggant may fluoresce or reflect light of invisible wavelengths. Thus, taggant does not interfere with the color of the marking material in which the taggant is utilized within the image. When each taggant fluoresces or reflects light at a predetermined wavelength, the output light for each taggant is detected and compared to a table containing taggant wavelengths and information associated therewith, such as identity of toners, identity of inks or marking films, and spectral response of colorants in the toners and inks. This information is used by the reproduction system to enable or control color enhancement, correction, translation and other functions. Although this patent discloses a method of controlling quality of printed images produced by a reproduction system, this patent does not suitably address the problem of degradation of printed images appearing on copies made from copies. Moreover, this patent does not address the problem of unpredictable variability in image quality that occurs due to differences in calibration between copiers.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need to provide an apparatus for and method of reproducing images such that successive reproductions thereof (i.e., copies of copies) maintain the image quality of the original.
The invention resides in a system for and method of producing a quality reproduction of an image. An image acquisition device belonging to the system acquires the image and converts the image into indicia, which is defined by a digitally encoded compressed representation of the image in the form of one or more data image files. The image files are downloaded to a first printer which prints the image and indicia onto a first recording medium. The indicia printed on the first recording medium may overlay the image without interfering with enjoyment of the image because the indicia is invisible, such as being printed in an invisible dye. In order to produce a quality reproduction of the original image, a sensor, which is disposed in sensing relationship to the indicia on the first recording medium, senses the indicia and generates a digital output signal in response to the indicia sensed thereby. An imaging device, such as a second printer, coupled to the sensor accepts the digital output signal and prints the quality reproduction of the image, including invisible indicia, onto a second recording medium in accordance with the sensor output signal. This reproduction of the image can itself be reproduced in the same manner in order to provide a second quality reproduction. Of course, as many quality reproductions as desired may be provided in this manner. Each reproduction has the same quality as the original image because each reproduction is produced from the invisible digital indicia printed on each reproduction. Also, rather than being printed, the reproduced image, which has the same quality as the original, may be displayed on a suitable monitor or electronically transmitted by means of one or more telecommunication systems.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of reproducing images such that successive reproductions thereof (i.e., copies of copies) maintain the image quality of the original.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a recording medium having the image thereon and invisible digitally encoded compressed indicia representative of the image preferably overlaying the image.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a sensor to sense the indicia for subsequent printing or display of a quality reproduction on an output device.
An advantage of the present invention is that successive reproductions of an image (i.e., copies of copies) can now be provided while maintaining the image quality of the original irrespective of variability in scanning input or output devices chosen to acquire or print and display the reproduced image.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.